Salt
by catshion
Summary: In which Eren and Armin see what they've wanted to see since they were kids Oneshot


**A/N : **This is like my first fanfiction ever and I'm only writing it because I'm scared it'll never happen :c Anyways, I don't own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin, Hajime Isayama does~ I hope this okay, but it is really short because I'm lazy. It is only a oneshot too, maybe I'll write bigger and better things in the near future. :D

* * *

When humanity had learnt of their victory against the Titans, there was widespread rejoice and celebration. They would no longer have to be restricted to life within the walls like cattle and when everyone was sure it was safe, humanity was able to take their first steps outside of the walls that had been protecting them since well over a century ago. On the day the gates were opened, humanity was able to return to the lands that had been overrun by Titans for so long, with some humans opting to remain inside of the walls that they had relied on for their whole lives.

Other humans decided to brave the vast wilderness, travelling beyond the outskirts of Wall Maria to start over and to begin their own communities. Armin had watched these hopeful people walk away from the walls with the biggest smiles on their faces. If only they'd seen the wilderness when it was occupied by the Titans, he was certain that they wouldn't be smiling if they had. Would there still be human remains out there?

Armin had immediately obtained a horse when he heard the news of humanity's victory. Everything they'd done over the years wasn't for nothing; all those lives lost weren't for nothing. Armin pulled on the reigns of the horse, ready to explore and see the world he'd been waiting to see since he was a child. Eren pulled up next to him, gripping his own reigns tightly. With a slight nod of the head, both of them began to gallop out of the gates of Wall Maria and into the vast landscapes of beyond the walls.

Armin felt the wind flowing through his hair; it wasn't an entirely new sensation. He'd spent a long time on horses in the past on expeditions, but this particular feeling was different, because there would be no death today. The two didn't speak while they rode their horses; they were too busy admiring a Titan free landscape, which was scattered with the remains of buildings from well over a century ago.

Armin could see the biggest smile plastered on his friend's face, because they were finally going to see the world. They were finally going to achieve that dream they had been waiting for. They were fuelled purely by determination, they weren't going to stop. The hills were a blur of motion and he'd never felt so happy before. Life without Titans made him feel alive, it made him believe that everything would be okay, humans could live in harmony. But part of him questioned that, what if some humans started to disagree with each other?

They continued travelling across the vast green landscape, going further away from the walls than they ever had. This was a completely different sensation from being in the Survey Corps, there wasn't going to be bloodshed. That was when he remembered all those who had died for this moment. But at least they hadn't died for nothing...right?

Armin and Eren travelled through the day, and at sunset they could see the glimmering water is the distance. "This is it!" Armin exclaimed, leaping off his horse and running towards the ocean.

"Armin, wait!" Eren jumped off his own horse to follow his friend. They both ran as fast as they could towards the water. Armin was the first to get there; he kicked off his shoes as fast as possible when he reached the warm, golden sands. Eren did the same and they both ran into the water.

"It's cold!" Armin laughed, running out of the water and back onto the sand, which stuck to his feet.

"Is it really salt water?" Eren asked, scooping it up in his hands.

"Well if you doubt it, why not drink it?" Armin suggested, standing back in the water, the waves lapping at his feet.

Eren looked at him before releasing the water from his hands and scooping up more. He lifted his hands to his face and took a big sip of the liquid. Armin watched intently before Eren started coughing and spluttering. "That is definitely salt water!"

Armin laughed before kicking some water at Eren who let out a surprised shout, shielding his face from the salty water that he already hated. Eren kicked water back at the other boy, who started to cough and spit when some of the water managed to get in his mouth. Armin proceeded to try and lick his sleeve to remove the taste of the salt. To his surprise, his sleeve tasted like salt too.

"Everything tastes like salt!"

Eren started to laugh before they proceeded to continue splashing each other. They were overwhelmed by finally being able to live their dream.

So when the sun set that night, Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert could finally say that they had seen the ocean.


End file.
